Enamorada del demonio Tepes
by ChibiAkuma
Summary: Sakura tiene un novio bastante mayor. Todo va bien hasta que tienen un accidente, él muere y ella tiene una extraña enfermedad que detona en viajar por sus vidas pasadas, conociendo a un antiguo príncipe que es igual a su ex novio sin embargo, es despiadado, cruel, un asesino misterioso al cual se le atribuyen cientos de leyendas. Es un sasusaku, naruhina, saino...


Prefacio

Corría un Toda Prisa Por los pasillos interminables, El Me perseguía Sabia Que Yo lo habia Descubierto.

No se podia borrar de mi mente la escena escalofriante Que habia presenciado. View rostro deformado por el placer de matar enfermizo. Si hubiese Sido en solitario El Hecho de cercenar la garganta de Aquella joven mi mente no estaria tan trastornada, Sabia Que En Esta Época sí asesinaba Sin remordimientos, Pero ver Como agarraba su Cuerpo Aun con Vida y posar su boca Sobre la herida bebiendo Do habia sangre Hecho Que Todo Lo Que Creia imposible se volviera Posible ONU de la estafa y el terror palpante Que paralizo por un instante mi Cuerpo. Realmente Ahora conocia en TODO SENTIDO de la Palabra era de Lo Que El Miedo.

Era un monstruo. Habia convivido por meses con demonio abominable de la ONU. ¿Como Posible era?

Mire Hacia Atrás para cerciorarme de Haber Escapado. Nadie seguia Mis Pasos.

Nuevamente Mire al frente y descubrí Que mi peor pesadilla se volvia Realidad.

-¿Creíste Que podias Escapar de mí? -dijo relamiéndose de placer al Notar mi miedo.

Su ropa y su boca Estaban ensangrentadas. Me paralice por completo CUANDO comenzo ACERCARSE A Mí.

¿Era mi aleta? Morir un Manos de Aquel demonio moreno Parecido al hombre Que Tanto la llama.

Cerre mis ojos esperando Que mi muerte Fuera Rápida e indolora.

Sentí su Respiración en mi cara, apreté Más fuerte mis párpados.

-Me Perteneces-susurro.

Mi sorpresa ante SUS Palabras FUE Tanto Que Abrí mis párpados viendo su rostro un escaso Centímetros de mí.

Fue Qué tan Rápido sin lo Pude Evitar su boca choco con la mia y me obligo entreabrir mis labios Sintiendo El Sabor de la sangre de su boca.

Capítulo 1:

-te Amo y este amor perdura en la distancia y en el Tiempo.

Sus Palabras quedaron impregnadas en mi Corazón y Guardado Este Momento Como un tesoro en mis memorias.

La noche Que se cernia Sobre Nosotros época Cálida Como Son he aquí en primavera y la luz de la luna alumbraba resplandeciente Nuestros cuerpos, era del todo perfecto, era hermoso TODO Como lo debia Ser el primer amor.

-Sakura, Te Prometo Nunca Dejarte Sola y siempre te protegeré.

Cumplido habiamos Un año de Como novios y no habia Día Que No Fuera perfecto junto a El.

Yo lo Amaba y Daría Todo por EL, INCLUSO mi vida Si Fuera Necesario.

Llevaba Una Vida Feliz, Tenia Todo Lo Que Faltaba deseaba no me Absolutamente Nada SI Tenia A Mi Lado A Shusuke.

Adoraba SUS cabellos oscuros y ojos negros, apreciaba los Pequeños Detalles Que Tenia conmigo y Su sonrisa, anhelaba Todos Los Días SUS carisias Y Sus Labios ES los mios.

Despues de Sus hermosas frases Volvió una agarra el libro Que Ahora llamaba su Atención.

lías -¿Qué?

EL seguia leyendo libros Extraños, Desde Que lo conocia Tenia Una afición por libros antiguos y misteriosos de Épocas Pasadas.

-La Historiadora, Es Un Libro Que relata una chica del Presente Que Averiguá el Pasado de la ONU personaje Bastante Conocido: Vlad Tepes, también Conocido Como Drácula.

Hoy en día los vampiros Estaban de moda, Pero No me imaginaba a El Que le gustaran.

-Me Encanta el personaje histórico, era Tepes ONU Rey Bastante interesante.

Tenia ni idea de Drácula Que de verdad habia existido. Mire el reloj, Las Horas Al Lado De El Pasaban volando.

-Shusuke Es tarde ¿Nós Podemos ir?

-All Right.

Iba un Ser medianoche, mi madre se enojaría, Pero ni me importaba Recibir ONU Regaño Por Estar algunos adj Minutos Más Junto a el.

Me despedí de El ONU de la estafa corto beso y cruce la calle descuidadamente, Sin Mirar un Lado ningún.

-¡Sakura!

Mire Hacia mi dándome continúa derecha Cuenta del Vehículo Que venia Hacia mi.

Cerre los ojos y caí Sentí Que alguien conmigo al suelo, despues de la ONU agudo dolor en mi espalda y en mi cabeza, TODO rastro de conciencia se esfumo.

Abrí mis párpados con pesadez viendo Todo Blanco A Mí Alrededor, se notaba por los implementos A que me encontraba en el hospital de la ONU. Iba a levantarme Pero la puerta se abrió Inesperadamente Dejando Pasar un médico ONU Que Me Miraba con lastima.

-¿Qué Paso? -pregunté.

Intente sentarme en la camilla, Pero me FUE imposible, DEBIDO al dolor agudo Que Sentia repentinamente en mi cabeza.

-Al Parecer La anestesia dejo de Hacer efecto.

Se Acerco a mi y por vía intravenosa me inyecto anestesiante de la ONU, no demoro en aliviar Mi dolor.

-¿Qué Paso? -volví Un Preguntar.

Un silencio rotundo Fue Mi repuesta, el doctor en solitario Me Miraba.

De Repente un mi mente Llegaron Imágenes borrosas de Lo Último Que recordaba.

-Shusuke.

El hombre frente A Mí sí Puso tenso ante la Mención del nombre de mi novio.

De nuevo se abrió la puerta, sin embargo Esta Vez reconocía Perfectamente a la Persona que acababa de entrar, era mi madre quien al verme no paraba de llorar.

-Mama Estoy bien-trarse de tranquilizarla-¿Dónde this Shusuke?

Mi madre se petrifico al Oír su nombre, ¿Por que nadie me decia nada?

-Alguien Me PUEDE contestar.

Me ESTABA enojando Porque No me decian Que habia Pasado con el amor de mi vida.

-Sakura Tienes Que Ser Fuerte-por la aleta del hablo de mi madre.

Sus Palabras me asustaron, Pero Seguí esperando el resto del Mensaje.

-Shusuke This ... ESTA muerto.

Aquellas Palabras were mi Destrucción.

-Muerto ... -susurre Pecado creerlo.

Como podia Asumir LA INFORMACIÓN Reciente, El muerto no podia estar, eso era mentira.

-EL Salva la vida del te, El Si no Hubiera Recibido el Mayor Impacto del golpe de tú estarias ...

No, El No Está Muerto, ESTO Dębe Ser Una broma de mal gusto, SI HACE horas en solitario ANUs EL ESTABA Junto a mi, eso no Puede Ser Cierto.

-No, No, no ¡EL No Puede Estar Muerto! -le Grite a los Presentes.

cálmate -Hija, se que es dificil de aceptar CORRECTO, pero ...

No, el haberse ido No Pude, El Me prometio Que Nunca me Dejaría sola.

Antes de volver a ver todo negro ESCUCHE los Sollozos de mi madre.

Volví en Si y Al OBSERVAR En Donde me encontraba descubrí Que Ya No ESTABA en el hospital.

Mire detenidamente mi Alrededor vi un Varias chicas Jóvenes y Mujeres maduras Que No parabán de llorar. Sus vestimentas Eran antiguas parecían Propias de la Edad Media.

El Lugar En Donde estabamos Eran las Paredes de madera y Sentia el movimiento, parecia Una carreta cerrada, sin vía de escape, excepto Por una puerta encadenada.

Me atreví un Preguntar.

-¿Qué SUCEDE, lloran Porque?

Me impact El Hecho De que PREGUNTA Aquella La Hubiera DICHO linea Otro idioma, uno Que conocia ni Siquiera.

-¿Acaso No Sabes Que Vamos a Nuestra muerte? -dijo Entre lamentos una chica Que se Veía Menor Que Yo.

¿Muerte? ¿Qué significaba ESTO? Sin Será que ESTO mar sueño sencilla ONU.

-¿Por Qué un our muerte? -seguí Preguntando.

-Nina Estúpida, vamos direction derecho al castillo de Tepes, El que entra alli Jamás Vuelve a salir con vida, Sobre Todo A nosotras. Nos espera Una muerte horrible-me contesto una mujer.

Las Demás lloraban: Aún más fuerte Despues de escucharla.

 _Tepes_ habia escuchado los antes Aquel nombre, Pero era quien recordaba, Que en solitario Shusuke ... Shusuke, recorde la Conversación con mi Madre, El muerto no podia Haber.

Quizas lo del hospital, también Fue Un Sueño Al Igual Que this ¿no?

La carreta paro y TODAS LAS atemorizadas chicas Esteban.

-nos Matarán de la peor forma-gritaban ALGUNAS.

-¡No Quiero morir! -decían De otras.

Nos hicieron bajar. Quede sorprendida en ver ONU típico castillo de piedra de la Edad Media entremedio De Colinas Rocosas, Montañas y Bosques Como Si Fuera Sacado Este Lugar de Una película.

Los Sollozos se escuchaban Más fuerte, una chica Intento Escapar Pero le Dieron Una golpiza Que la dejo en el suelo inconsciente. Queria reclamar Pero temia Que sucediera lo Mismo conmigo.

Entramos en El castillo tétrico, Nunca en mi vida habia Tenido Un Sueño bronceado Vivido.

Las mujeres Cada Vez gritaban y lloraban Más fuerte.

CUANDO LLEGAMOS una ONU salón grande con candelabros Que alumbraban y Con demoniacas Esculturas Que adornaban nos tiraron al suelo.

-ni se les ocurra Moverse prostitutas.

¿Las prostitutas? ¿Que se cree de? yo no soy lo.

Realmente tengo una imaginación muy creativa mi subconsciente Hacia Que Este sueño pareciera real.

Sinceramente Tenia La Esperanza De que la noticia Que habia Recibido en solitario Fuera De Una parte pesadilla. EL era todo para mi, no hay motivo m Tenia párrafo Existir SI D No ESTABA Junto a mi.

ESCUCHE gritos Nuevamente Volviendo en si un this Extraña Realidad onírica.

-¡Nos Empalaran A TODAS!

-¡No Quiero morir!

Llantos Y Lamentos sí escucharon por todas contradictorio.

ESCUCHE Pasos de Varias Personas Que se dirigían Hacia Nuestro destino, FUE Alli Donde lo vi y No Pude Creer MIS OJOS LO QUE observaban, era Shusuke con vestimenta antigua, Una corona y Un sequito de Hombres Armados. Su rostro mostraba Una frialdad absoluta casi ONU de la estafa destello de crueldad en su mirada, su pelo era Más Largo Llegando a SUS Hombros y Su Cuerpo A Pesar De La Ropa parecia Mucho Más tonificado.

Se sento un metro de distancia de UNOS de nosotras.

-Ustedes Were advertidas, Perfectamente Saben Que No acepto escoria en mi reinado, por lo Tanto Prepárense para el infierno. Mátenlas guardias.

¿Matarnos? No puede ser Shusuke hay un Mataria nadie y no eh m cometido m ningún delito.

-¿Por Qué? ¿Por Qué nos van a matar? -grité.

-Por prostitutas

¿What?

-Yo no soy Ninguna puta.

-¿Tienes Como demostrarlo?

Esto! Realmente era estúpido Es Un maldito sueño del cual sea muy pronto despertare.

-Soy Virgen-Dije en voz baja.

-¿No Te escucho?

Realmente era vergonzoso Decir Aquello Frente a tanta gente, Pero No queria Experimentar ni en sueños la muerte tan dolorosa Que Nos Esperaba, si esa mujer Que Gritaba Decia La Verdad.

-¡Soy virgen!

El ordeño Algo en secreto a Uno de Sus guardias cual sea el UNOS Minutos Despues de haberse ido Trajo un Dos Mujeres Que Me tomaron del brazo y me Llevaron A una habitación contigua.

Me despojaron de mi ropa y me abrieron las piernas. LUEGO me vistieron y me Volvieron un Llevar a la sala.

Le Dijeron algo de el y me miro con Una Expresión muy partícula de ...

-Eres Liberada Pero las Demás no se escapan de Ser empaladas.

Como vi las Demás Eran arrastradas un su muerte Y Como el se satisfacía con Ello.

-Bueno Ya Que entraste Aquí no podras volver a salir.

Desperté con la Respiración agitada En Una habitación ¿Completamente blanca, el hospital.

¿ENTONCES Murió de verdad Shusuke?

-Doctor La Paciente ...

-es ONU milagro salio del coma.

¿Coma?

La enfermera salio de la habitación ¿Y Me Quede sola con el médico.

-Estuviste En estado de coma por Casi una hora.

Mi madre Volvió a entrar a la habitación ¿Y MIENTRAS me abrazaba no podia Creer Lo Que me habia sucedido mi alma y corazón lloraban Por Su Muerte y mi mente lo recordaba INCLUIDO en mi subconsciente, AUNQUE Fuera algo diferente.


End file.
